


in my bones.

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Future Fic, Huddling For Warmth, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Malia can't get sick, there are days where the cold seems to seep into her very bones, where no amount of hot chocolate can get her to warm back up.  </p>
<p>Cuddling with Kira, on the other hand, definitely helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in my bones.

**Author's Note:**

> written for day one of Malia Femslash Week, where the theme was favorite pairing. I adore these two, so much.

As soon as she walks into their apartment, Kira starts to sweat.

The place is _sweltering_. It's in sharp contrast to the cool December weather outside and when Kira looks at the thermostat on the wall, she isn't surprised to see that the heat's been cranked almost as high as it will go. When she pulls off her knit beanie, she realizes that she can hear a faint thrumming coming from the direction of the living room. She doesn't need to see it to know that it's an electric heater running. 

Once she's peeled off her jacket and sneakers, she keeps removing layers until she's down to a thin tank top and her underwear. Even though there's no chance of anyone else walking in, she still feels a little bit awkward padding into the living room with so few clothes on. 

"Malia?" she calls. Another drop of sweat rolls down her cheek. "Are you in here?" There's a movie playing on the television, one of Malia's favorites. Underneath the noise of the TV and the heater, Kira barely hears Malia's mumbled _yeah_. With a rustle of blankets, Malia sits up on the couch and turns, propping her chin on the cushions. She's wrapped up in a massive quilt and her hair is a disheveled mess. 

"Bad day?" Kira asks. Malia nods, a shudder running through her body. This is the third bad day she's had in the last two weeks. It's not that she gets sick, exactly, but some days, the cold sinks down into her bones and she spends most of the day trying desperately to warm up. 

"Worst one so far," Malia groans, laying back down. Kira comes around to join her, sitting on the edge of the couch. The coffee table in front of her is littered with mugs, stained with congealing hot chocolate. More sweat pools on Kira's spine but Malia doesn't seem to feel the oppressive heat at all. She simply shivers again and pulls the quilt tighter around her shoulders. Her toes peek out of the end, clad in what looks like two pairs of heavy woolen socks.

"Did you want me to-"

"Yes please," Malia interrupts, pressing herself back against the couch cushions so Kira has room to lay down. She doesn't get underneath the quilt; that would just be too warm. Instead, she presses her back against Malia's chest and, after a few seconds, Malia's arm wriggles out of the quilt and drapes across her waist. Kira is completely unsurprised to see that Malia is wearing the thick, plush bathrobe that she got from Kira's parents for her birthday. She wraps her fingers into the hem of Kira's tank top and presses her nose against the back of Kira's neck. Even though it's downright tropical in the living room, Malia's skin still feels cold. 

"You smell nice," she murmurs, pressing a kiss to the skin just underneath Kira's ear. Kira just hums, biting back a sigh as Malia's thumb brushes over her hip. Another shudder runs through Malia's body, but it seems a little less violent than the other ones Kira has witnessed. 

They stay like that, in silence, for a long time. By the time the movie comes to an end, the heat has made Kira drowsy. Her eyes keep fluttering closed, no matter how many times she forces them back open. Once the credits start rolling, Malia leans over her and uses the remote to turn the TV off. When she leans back, she loosely drapes the quilt over Kira as well and Kira shifts so that they're actually pressed together, no blankets between them.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asks quietly, tangling her feet together with Malia's.

"Yeah, a little bit," Malia says, tightening her grip on Kira's hip. "I'm mostly just tired now." 

"Me too," Kira yawns. She's glad that she's done class for the day, because she's pretty sure that nobody, not even a werewolf, could pry her away from the couch. "I'll make you some more hot chocolate after we wake up."

"Can we shower instead?" Malia responds, pressing another kiss to Kira's neck. "I'm kind of sick of chocolate and I _really_ missed you today."

Kira thinks that sounds like an excellent change of plans.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
